General Hahm Kota
"My records show Kota like a blind drunk. But according to Imperial Records, he was respected general in the Clone Wars." -PROXY Rahm Kota was a Human Jedi Master and General during the Clone Wars. He refused to rely on clones, building himself a small militia, the militia of Kota. This allowed him to escape Order 66. Biography Home Life Early joined the Jedi Order, Kota fought in the long war that shattered their home. Negotiating a peaceful resolution to a brutal conflict, Mace Windu helped Kota now eighteen. Once the mission was completed, Mace sought to bring Kota to Coruscant to begin training in the Jedi arts, and Jedi Master Yoda as a teacher. He won few friends due to his outward hostility, but his courage was known to all. Kota always opted for the most hazardous missions. He became a great general, characterized by becoming gray is still young and participating in several battles during the Clone Wars. Dark Times. "A boy? Months attacking Imperial targets and Vader sends a boy to fight me '." -Rahm Kota, not impressed with who he faced. Kota believed that clones were not themselves to be soldiers, relying instead on a militia of his own special forces, selected and trained by him personally. This ended up saving his life when Order 66 was issued, as his squad had no soldier in order to implement the clone of Palpatine. A squad of Rangers Antarian in their service addressed to him wisk and safety, learning what had happened to the rest of the Jedi Order, Kota and his loyal soldiers disappeared in the Outer Rim Territories. Imperial records actually say he was dead. The Kota eventually became a secret ally of Senator Organa and his assistant, Ylenic It'kla, who fed information purposes Imperial, attacking them to take the Sith. In 3 ABY, acting on information from Organa, Kota and his followers took over a factory building TIE Fighter over Nar Shaddaa, but he was stopped and blinded by Galen Marek, an apprentice of Darth Vader was the code name Starkiller. "Vader thinks the converted. But I can feel your future. And Vader will not always be your master. I just ... I?" -Rahm Kota tells Galen its possible future. Galen believed that Kota had a much higher calling than as a servant of Darth Vader. During the duel with Kota the aspiring Sith, Kota used the Force to leave the assembly plant in half, and shook it over the creation which was the ceiling of the floor. At the climax of their duel, before he could finish the apprentice Jedi, Kota said in a very secret way he can see the future of the young man, and all he could see was, and that he would not always be employed by Vader. At the end of his fateful duel, blinded Galen Rahm forcing your own lightsaber back into his eyes while in a saber lock. At this point, Kota staggered back and Marek launched a revulsion of the force that broke all their points of view and threw away. How, then, a gust of wind came sweeping by sucking out the Kota command center, sending him into free fall towards Nar Shaddaa. Marek, however, thought that jumped off Kota. However, Kota survived, but was blind. He had apparently lost its connection to the Force, and had led a tax exile himself in Cloud City on Bespin. Galen, in his research to meet the enemies of the Empire, finally found in Cloud City after months of tracking, the Ziost Nar Shaddaa. Kota took Galen to rescue Princess Leia Organa Imperial slave outpost on Kashyyyk, to convince his "father", contact your Senator Bail Organa, help them in their cause. When Galen returned to Raxus Prime to destroy a station building with a Star Destroyer ore cannon, one of the Destroyers crashing through the atmosphere. Kota said Marek use force to suppress it before he gently crush the ship Marek. As the Rebels met in Corellia, Kota, who had removed his bandages, gave her experience and wisdom to the Alliance. But when the Treaty was signed Corellia, Vader and the Empire attacks reveals that Galen had cheated them to be captured. Kota tried to fight with Vader, but was caught in a Force grip and released separately as he was taken prisoner. He rebels and the Senators were taken to the Death Star to be interrogated, tortured, and then publicly executed to crush the new resistance. But Kota knew there would be another rebellion, as Galen, who had been following them, fought both Lord Vader. When was damaged cyborg Sith, Palpatine attempted to attract Galen to end his life, but the urge to Kota prevented by taking Palpatine's lightsaber with the Force, but ends up being badly hurt by the Force Lightning Emperor Galen distracted while Kota recovered outside the force field that had formed. But as he was by the emperor for mercy, redeemed Kota told the Jedi that he should not kill the Sith in anger. Palpatine then takes advantage of his distraction to attack him with Force lightning, but Galen interceded, buying time for the Rebels to escape from prison. Regrouping on Kashyyyk in the old hut where Galen's family once lived, the Rebels decided to continue the work begun using the insignia of his family as a symbol of hope. Kota then comforted Juno bothered, saying that when Galen found in Cloud City, he saw a shiny thing in all dark thoughts in your mind: Juno. Personality After the loss of his sight, Kota became disillusioned planned in their attempts to defeat the Empire and was a lonely drunk who wanted peace. He believed that defeat the Emperor's message was a fool for his vast war machine was unbeatable with someone who tries to accomplish such a task that is useless or a burden facing much worse. However, the continuous attempts to defeat the Empire in Marek Kota inspired to help defeat the Emperor.